


The Wedding

by Libika



Series: The little box : magi drabbles! [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crack, I don't even know what I was doing, I mean it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal finally got what he wanted all this time.<br/>A wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It was posted on my tumblr a few weeks/month ago. :)

This was the day they have been waiting for. Flowers at every corner, and white decorations everywhere. The Kou Empire’s castle has been transformed into the perfect location for a wedding. Golden chairs, as well as a table with a five layers cake. On top of it, two figures made of sugar could be seen. A man with long, black braided hair, with a blue haired boy. They were holding hands.

 

Despite the war, they all put their rivalries aside.

 

They, referred to the present soldiers, as well as…other people who were supposed to be dead, but oh well. Either way, Ali Baba didn’t even know how he got involved in such a mess. _My best friend is getting married, with the who on their first meeting punched him in the face. What kind of bullshit is this?!_ He was holding Hakuryuu’s hand, the latter giving him his “I-don’t-even-know-dude” gaze, number thirteen, special post-depravity edition.

 

As for the rest of the Kou family, they were a bit calmer.

 

Kouen was smirking. With this marriage, they weren’t going to go bankrupt. _This shota is practically jesus, so gives a damn! But dang, he might be God’s son, but, his father’s hot as hell._ He looked at Solomon’s direction, whom gave him a cold glare. _You ain’t going to get a cent of my heritage, you little goatee fucker._ The departed king thought that this must have been some kind of sick joke.

 

Kouha and Koumei, along with Kougyoku, were already counting.

 

“Oh my dear me! This is so wonderful! My grandson, getting married!” David was crying like someone who just watched The fault in our stars. _My pretty grandson, turn out better than your incompetent father. Do like grandpa._ “Solomon, give me some tissues!” He asked his son, the latter was saying under his imaginary beard:

 

“Sheba save me, I didn’t come back from the dead for this shit. I didn’t come back from the dead to see my son getting married with an obnoxious little shit who wears eyeliner.”

 

David took his son’s response as a no, and proceeded to blow his nose the younger man’s scarf. “OH HELL TO THE NO DAVID!” but he was weaker than his dad, and couldn’t do much about it.

 

David finished his task, and his gaze was attracted by the most beautiful creature in the world.

 

_He’s fine. But he looks too good to be cooked. Frick fracking first, then cooking. I’ll cook him a little extra crispy._

 

Sinbad blushed under the king’s glare, and thought : _Could it be that I found my soulmate?_

 

David looked back, saying in the purple haired man’s mind : _You found your god, babe._

 

Ja’far was done. Absolutely done. He just wanted to go home and kick a bunny. Or Sinbad’s ass. Or both.

 

But what about Judal?

 

To say Judal was happy, was the same as saying David is a jerk. It was a euphemism. He was holding Aladdin, the blue haired boy blushing so hard you could have thought he was a tomato. _Judal, the bae is getting married with me, oh Solomon fucking damn it. I need an adult._ As if Judal guessed what his fiancé was thinking, he simply told him :

 

“I am an adult. You looking fine today, Aladdin. But don’t look so nervous!”

 

“Not look nervous? My father is going to murder somebody, my grandpa is crying like a baby and probably have a crush on uncle Sinbad, I have the feeling Ja’far is going to kick a bunny and for Solomon’s goddamn sake : I AM GETTING MARRIED!”

 

Judal was more than fine.

 

He finally got his sho- his fiancé.

 

They both waited for the pastor begin.

 

“Will you, Judal, black magi and the most obnoxious little shit in this world, take Aladdin, shota Jesus whose grandpa makes sick barbecue parties, as your one and only love, in happiness and sickness, until death tear you apart?”

 

“Hell yeah I do!” Judal was almost crying because of the emotion.

 

“And you, Aladdin, shota Jesus whose grandpa makes sick barbecue parties, take Judal, black magi and the most obnoxious little shit in this world, as your one and only love, in happiness and sickness, until death tear you apart?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Screw my dad.” Solomon let out a shocked gasp. _How dare you, you ungrateful little shit._ Sheba glared at him, thinking back, _be happy for our son, Mister “I abandoned my wife and unborn son to become God.” I still love you, but damn it Solomon, just be happy for him._

 

The pastor continued.

 

“Okay, I declare you husband and husband. You can make out, now, I’m out of there.” He went to the buffet, and downed a bottle of Champagne.

 

The second part of the party was a bit of a blur for everyone. Sinbad woke up the next morning, naked, with David by his side. The eight hundred years old man was kissing his neck, and Sindria’s king couldn’t help but moan in response.

 

Every guest was drunk, and in their best friend’s beds.

 

But Judal and Aladdin were married.

 

So everything was fine.


End file.
